TV user interfaces (UI) have been provided that list, on the TV display, TV channels available for viewing. As recognized herein the UI typically present only a limited amount of program information for a channel. If further information is required the user typically must tune to the channel itself or access an additional application that may be provided by a third party, i.e., by an entity other than the TV manufacturer. Such an application consequently may not be efficiently integrated with the UI, which typically is provided by the TV manufacturer.